


[Podfic] Precipice

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Meetings, Angst, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time Blow Jobs, Grief, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lighthouse Keeper AU, Lighthouse!Keeper!John, Lighthouses, Loneliness, M/M, Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: Ten years after his return from the war, lighthouse keeper John Watson meets consulting detective Sherlock Holmes, pacing at the cliff's edge.





	[Podfic] Precipice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PoppyAlexander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyAlexander/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Precipice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190549) by [PoppyAlexander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyAlexander/pseuds/PoppyAlexander). 



> Wishing you all a very lovely spring break holiday.
> 
> Thank you, Poppy, for permission to podfic this moving story.
> 
> Music: White Cliffs by Igor Dvorkin and Duncan Pittock

 


End file.
